User blog:Aranryanchampion/Some things that I compleatly forgot to mention yesterday!
Apparently I was so excited that I forgot to mention two pretty important things in yesterday's blog. The first thing is that: I am soon going to "fix" the music list on the stage "Universe of Smash Bros Lawl wiki" which is a replacement of "World of Lawl wiki". In case you did not know, I asked you wonderful people what songs you wanted to play on that stage. Not all the songs that you originally requested made it into the stage's song-list, but the ones that did where just really good songs. However, as time went on, the music-list for that stage became filled more and more with songs that I personally picked. I feel that I pretty much defeated one of the purposes of that stage and I regret it a lot, the only exception is Hellfire by Chaos X because that was the only song that I originally picked for that stage and so it must still be. This is why I am going to ask you all yet again for what songs you want to be on that stage, please send me links in the comment-section and I will listen through the songs and pick the ones that I like the most. And knowing you, you will probably request so many amazing songs that I will have a hard time picking a select few. As for the songs that I picked (except Hellfire), these will probably end up in the "Fate Unknown-section" until I either get rid of them completely or add a brand-new stage where these songs can fit in. Only time will tell if that will happen and when it will happen. I just want that game to be just what Nostalgia Skapokon called it: "A giant Tribute to my fans". The second thing is regarding some that I just recently thought of: on the 24:th of April this year. It will be the 1-year anniversary of this game and that probably means that I have to do something amazing and big regarding this game. But what can I do exactly? Should I give a special moveset of the four people that has helped me with this game and where inspired by me to create (Nostalgia Skapokon, Stocking Rose, WageGanon6 and Collaterale1), should I do another Q & A session or should I just ignore it and treat it like a normal day? If you have any suggestions, then please feel free to tell me in the comment-section down below. I look forwards to hear what you all have to say, either if you have song requests for the "Universe of Smash Bros Lawl wiki" page, suggestions for an 1-year anniversary project or both. And if you have no ideas, then that is also okay. I am not going to force you to give me ideas if you don't have any. I am ARC and I will see you all in the near future. Have a great day :) Category:Blog posts